<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Best Day by EternallyEC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456121">The Best Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyEC/pseuds/EternallyEC'>EternallyEC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sam &amp; Cat (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Carnival, F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Sam and Cat go to a carnival, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and yes, it's as ridiculously cute as it sounds, it's so fluffy I could die</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:28:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyEC/pseuds/EternallyEC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Cat go to a carnival. And yes, it's as ridiculously cute as it sounds. Prompt-based.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Puckett/Cat Valentine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Best Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayerfurtherfaster420/gifts">gayerfurtherfaster (gayerfurtherfaster420)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyLittlePoutyMouth/gifts">PrettyLittlePoutyMouth</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is dedicated to two of the most incredibly gifted authors and, even more importantly, two of the most amazing friends I've ever had in my life. This one is for y'all, and I hope from the bottom of my heart that you enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="resolved">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>
  <span>The sounds of whimsical music and people chattering and laughing fill the air around the redhead and her blonde companion. Walking hand-in-hand, the blonde is impatiently tugging her forward with an expression of pure bliss on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam Puckett was, to no one’s surprise, following her nose. Delighting in the wafting scents of cotton candy and corn dogs, turkey legs and hot dogs, she impatiently looked around to try to decide which food stand to hit up first. And that’s when she noticed Cat gazing longingly at the row of brightly lit games, the barkers in front of them calling out who knows what as they try to entice people to come play. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, come on kid, you know those are all rigged, don’tcha?” Sam asked, her stomach growling in protest as they drew to a stop. It probably knew better than she did what was about to happen, what always happened when it came to Cat seriously wanting something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I’m really good at them, and they have prizes!” Cat answered, her reply rushing out in a single breath as she bounced on her heels. “Please Sam, can’t we? Mr. Purple really wants a new friend,” she asked, eyes shining hopefully as she continued to bounce up and down, making Sam wonder if the massive amounts of cotton candy they’d each consumed a few hours earlier had </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>been such a good idea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just the thought of the delicious, sugary treat was enough to set her stomach to complaining again, but then she looked over at the redhead’s now pouty face and sighed, committing herself to do whatever it took to make her happy. “Okay, let’s go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yay!” Cat exclaimed, using one hand to awkwardly clap her hand against their joined hands, making Sam chuckle. And then she was the one tugging the blonde forward, eagerly skipping over to the game booths. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam waited patiently as she calmly perused the prizes of each one, seemingly unphased by the barker’s loud, insistent calls. And then she was tugging her forward again, eagerly pausing in front of a ring toss game. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, little lady!” the barker exclaimed, grinning down at them. “You here to try your luck? All you have to do is get one of these of these fine rings here around the neck of one of these bottles! $5 for three rings and if you get one, you get any prize you’d like! You have your eye on one in particular?” he asked, eyes moving over to Cat knowingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat giggled and nodded, pointing to a collection of plush wolves that rested in the middle of several other stuffed animals. Their legs and bellies were mostly white, and their large blue eyes staring out into the sea of people just below where the colors changed. One had patterned pink along the head and torso, one had blue, and the one Sam immediately guessed Cat wanted had a beautiful, forest green shade. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The barker turned and nodded sagely, rubbing his hands together as he turned back around. “Yes, a fine choice indeed!” he agreed, picking up three rings and holding them up. $5 for three tries, and then $3 after that,” he cajoled. “Whaddya say? Win the perfect gift for your lady here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, give me the stupid rings,” Sam groaned, reluctantly handing over a five-dollar bill and accepting the rings in turn. Stepping as close to the counter as she could while still being able to throw, she studied the bottles intensely. She’d done harder tasks than this, including the time she’d won the hell out of Assassins by hanging upside down from a door and annihilating Spencer, she could land some stupid rings around the neck of a stupid bottle, she told herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Biting her lip and narrowing her eyes, she pulled her arm back and adjusted the angle and force, and threw. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ring slowly spun around the very edge of the bottle before falling down, making Sam growl with frustration as the barker announced, “And that’s one of three, one of three folks! Will she make the second one? Could you?? Come on and give it a try!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking her head to help herself focus, she tried again, this time with a different angle and just a tiny bit more speed. This time, it hit the bottle in </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>the wrong way and glanced off. If looks could kill, the entire game would have been a goner, right along with the barker who faltered with his words this time around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The third ring somehow went even more poorly, coming nowhere near the bottles, and Sam shoved another three bucks his way and took the next three rings without even looking his way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Around the time of her twelfth throw, Cat intercepted her attempt to pass the money over, gently closing her hand over her wrist and physically blocking the barker from taking it. “Sam, could I have a turn?” she asked with a soft smile, leaning forward to peck her cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah man, this game is rigged, Cat, nobody could win it,” Sam groused, folding her arms over her chest with a huff. “Maybe we should try another booth.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>want Lord Green,” Cat told her with a frown, eyes traveling longingly back to the stuffed wolf. (Sam did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>miss that she’d been right about which one her girlfriend had her eye on, either.) “Please, Sam? Just let me try a few times?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” she sighed, handing her the money she’d been about to give up anyway. “Hey, can I just buy the wolf?” she asked the barker conspiratorially, certain even Cat’s ears wouldn’t be able to pick up the words over her own giggling as she spun around in a circle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And just as she barker was shaking his head no, Cat came to a dead stop and threw the ring effortlessly. Hell, Sam was pretty sure her eyes were closed and yet, there was the unmistakable clanging noise of the ring hitting the bottle and spinning around the rim for just a few seconds before settling and falling down perfectly around the neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam couldn’t believe her eyes, and she let out a yell as she pulled Cat into her arms, kissing her senselessly as the redhead giggled against her lips, clapping her hands behind Sam’s back. “Yay me!” she exclaimed once Sam had set her back on the ground, grinning delightedly as the barker retrieved her prize and handed it to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She clutched Lord Green tightly, burying her nose in the fur covering the top of his head, and let out another giggle at the astonished looks everyone in the crowd was wearing, even her girlfriend. “Thank you!” she called out to the barker as Sam wrapped an arm around her and guided her away from the booth and back to the food. ‘</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cat, how the hell did you do that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just did,” Cat giggled, spinning the wolf around in her arms and pecking his nose lovingly. “Lord Green and Mr. Purple will be the best of friends, don’t you think so, Sam?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course they will, kid,” Sam grinned, giving her a gentle squeeze as they kept walking. “So I guess this means no more rides, huh?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No more rides,” Cat confirmed, leaning her head on Sam’s chest. It made walking all the more difficult, but there was no way Sam would ever complain as she adjusted her stride. “You can eat all you want,” she grinned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Sam did just that, gorging herself on everything until she’d finally had her fill. Getting Lord Green home on the bike proved to be more than a little interesting, but Cat was a good mom and kept a tight hold of them until they’d gotten back to the apartment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The initial introductions went well, and when Cat insisted that both of the new friends sleep with them, Sam wasn’t about to argue. Accepting Lord Green because, “Mr. Purple needs to know he’s not being replaced, so I’ll alternate nights,” was kind of nice really, and she smiled as she saw the utterly content, pleased smile on her girlfriend’s face as they lay on their sides facing each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This was a pretty good day, huh?” she asked softly, unsure if Cat was awake or not. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was the best day,” Cat answered sleepily, face scrunching up in an adorable yawn. “I love you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, kid,” she grinned, leaning forward to gently nudge Cat’s nose with her own before pressing a kiss to the tip of it. “Goodnight.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Sam,” Cat giggled, wiggling just a little closer, careful not to crush either of her precious stuffed animals in the process. “Sleep tight, don’t let the bedbugs bite.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam grinned. “But if they do, hit ‘em with a shoe,” she replied, shifting Lord Green to her other arm so she could awkwardly wrap one around her girlfriend. “Hit them till they’re black and blue.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat was practically shaking from the force of her giggles, and she couldn’t even protest when Sam kissed her soundly on the lips. They fell asleep with their faces like that, lips almost touching, and between Sam, Mr. Purple, and Lord Green, Cat thought she might be the happiest she’d ever been in her life. </span>
</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based on this prompt: <i>Sam and Cat at a theme park or carnival, and walking towards one of the many games to win a large stuffed animal. Sam is sure that they can win the game, but after many attempts (and a lot of cash down the drain) Sam gives up. Cat, however, tries and succeeds on their first go.</i></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>